Le Journal Intime
by Trixooo
Summary: Voyez ici le journal intime de notre Dieu... tenu du mois de Janvier à Février... ((* Reviewez svp *))


*¤* Journal intime *¤*  
  
3 Janvier  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Toi à qui je raconterai tous mes soucis et moments de noirceur... Ne te plains pas de ton immobilité... Ne désire pas l'amour... Ne demande pas l'amitié... Sous peine d'en souffrir. Comment ais-je pu être si niais... Espérer un jour de la compassion, de l'intérêt. Jamais on ne doit tomber amoureux de la vie. Un jour elle nous laisse... comme celui que l'on aime.  
  
6 Janvier  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Je suis plus seul que la solitude elle-même. Personne ne vient me voir, dans ma prison dorée. Je reste cloîtré ici nuits et jours, sous peine de danger. Mais ils ne comprennent pas... Elles sont partout, la mort et la souffrance ! Un jour ou l'autre je mourrai... Ce qui ne saurait tarder si je ne trouve aucune issue à ma souffrance. Qui d'autre à part Piccolo a su comprendre cette tristesse ? Cette sensation d'abandon... Et toutes les années qu'il a passé ici ! Elles sont incommensurables ! Je ne crois pas avoir autant de volonté qu'il en a eut. Mais aujourd'hui, il est partit... Et je le comprends. J'aurais fais la même chose bien avant, à sa place... Mais il est resté, pour me tenir compagnie, pour me rassurer, pour solidifier notre amitié. Mais il n'aurait pas du...  
  
11 Janvier  
  
Cher journal...  
  
Ce matin il est venu me voir, m'apportant les nouvelles d'en bas et de Mr. Popo... Le pauvre homme ne travaille maintenant plus... et pour une durée qui m'est toujours inconnue. Et depuis le jour où il est partit, il y a 3 ans, la solitude me ronge jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. J'ai appris qu'il ne comptait pas revenir... Ce qui m'a brisé le c?ur d'ailleurs. Mais au moins j'avais Piccolo, pour quelques jours, et peut-être même plus. J'ai rougis lorsqu'il m'a rapporté un présent du monde extérieur. Une simple fleur, un si beau cadeau en gage d'amitié. Au plus profond de moi- même j'aurais aimé qu'il m'aime. Car oui, je l'aimais. Si j'aurais pu, je l'aurais déclaré au monde entier ! Mais je ne puis, certes. La terre entière ne serait ravie de voir leur Dieu et un combattant ensemble, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour... Ce sentiment qui m'a paru si long à comprendre, et si merveilleux au début. Mais qu'elle est traîtresse, cette émotion... Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami fut la pire chose qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie... Dendé le passionné, le damné...  
  
  
  
16 Janvier  
  
Recueil de secrets...  
  
Il est repartit... Loin d'ici. Reviendra-t-il ? Je ne puis savoir... Je n'ai eux le courage de lui avouer ce sentiment qui me torture depuis plusieurs années déjà. J'avais 17 ans lorsque je suis tombé sous le charme de ce Namek, il y a 10 ans déjà... 10 longues années de souffrance ! Vous ne pouvez comprendre... J'espère qu'il reviendra, sinon quoi je mourrai dans mon isolement.  
  
22 Janvier  
  
Mon seul ami,  
  
Sache qu'il est enfin revenu, et pour de bon m'a-t-il annoncé. Comme je suis heureux ! Le plus chanceux des hommes qui peuplent cette planète ! Nous régnerons ensemble sur notre royaume qu'est la terre. Mais aurais-je un jour le courage de lui avouer, cet amour que je lui porte ? Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà aimé et il m'a dit que oui... Je n'ai pas insisté.  
  
2 Février  
  
Album de passions...  
  
Je suis assis sur mon lit... en train d'écrire dans ce journal que tu es. Il a été distant depuis son arrivé au palais... Et j'en souffre énormément. Quelque chose le tracasse, sans aucun doute. J'aurais aimé lui dire la vérité, mais il me semble que le moment soit mal choisit. Et que diront les autres ? Ils me rejetteront, me haïront... Je me ferai juger et détester. Alors je ne dirai rien, et continuerai à vivre dans le silence, dans ma souffrance. Mais voila que j'entends des pas, dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Et je le vois, sous la porte, le regard plein d'inquiétude, de tristesse. Il sourit malgré tout et vers moi s'élance.  
  
Puis il a prit dans ses mains ma figure, m'empêchant d'écrire. À mes oreilles il souffla quelques paroles...  
  
" Je n'ai rien à t'offrir... Je ne puis te couvrir d'or et d'argent, car je suis pauvre et sans toit. Je vis maintenant sous le tient, sous peine de devenir sans-abri. Mais sache que je t'aime Dendé... Oh oui, je t'ai toujours adoré. Et avec le temps j'ai apprivoisé ce sentiment. L'amour. Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, je t'aime... Je t'aime. "  
  
Sur mes lèvres il déposa un baiser. Je ne puis me refuser d'y répondre et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt enlacés...  
  
  
  
  
  
Dernier soir...  
  
Vous vous imaginez sûrement que nous avons déclaré notre amour au monde entier et que nous avons vécu dans le plus grand bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous vous trompez. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois à explorer nos corps, à proclamer notre amour. Sa présence était suffisante, et un simple baiser a su me satisfaire. Pourquoi le dire ? J'attendrai encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à savoir, à comprendre. J'ai retrouvé la joie perdue, la protection et l'affection. Me voila le plus satisfait des hommes, si ainsi on puit me décrire. 


End file.
